Fairytale
by VampBirdie
Summary: During a forced trip to Seattle, Paul Lahote discovers his Sleeping Beauty in the form of his Alpha's half-sister. Perrie is comatose - cruelly abandoned at a hospital by her father after he had them both colliding head-on into a truck. Tucked away deep in her own mind, Perrie's existence is revealed to her half-brother, Sam Uley, which unravels a great roll of events.
1. Prologue

Hello! This is my first Twilight fanfic in a long time, I was re-inspired after watching Twilight when I was home sick from school. Anyway, I'm focusing on the werewolf side of Twilight, and hopefully I will write stories for each shape-shifter in the pack.

I hope you all enjoy! And, please review/favourite/follow - it would mean a lot to me, and motivate me to continue the story. Thank you! :)

**Prologue**

_Like a beacon of sound, the ambulance twisted and manoeuvred through the lit streets of Seattle, its sirens whine cracking through the chilled air, snaking through the thickened fog. Curious eyes gazed at the ambulance as it powered through red lights, leering around corners._

_Inside the vehicle laid two patients, and three paramedics. A middle-aged man, his scent stained permanently with an undeniable layer of alcohol. His unshaven face was sheen with blood, slipping from a slick gash across his scalp. He swore and muttered in irritation as he was forcefully commanded to stay still, as the female paramedic applied bandages and cleaned his wounds. Parallel to the harsh man, was a little girl. Her innocence blossomed in her features, and although a bloody cut was engraved in the corner of her eye, she appeared to be in a peaceful sleep. One of the two male paramedics nursed her head as he knitted stitches carefully beside her right eye, whilst the other paramedic was attempting to stabilise her heart beat. Her sequined shirt was ungracefully scissored down the centre as the paramedic tended to her feverish heart._

_Upon arriving at the emergency entrance to Northwest Hospital, the young girl was of priority, and was promptly escorted from the back of the ambulance by the male paramedics, and they wheeled her through the emergency doors with haste in their steps. Transferring her care to the doctors on standby, the paramedics reluctantly stepped away from her gurney and slinked back through the emergency doors after explaining the situation and the girl's current condition. As the pair of paramedics turned away wistfully, they came into direct contact with the girls fathers gurney, accompanied by the female paramedic and the paramedic who'd been driving the ambulance. Their eased style of pushing the gurney into the hospital was explained in the man's minor injuries. He'd dislocated his kneecap when he stepped on the brakes, pressuring his knee against the interior of the vehicle until it shifted in place. His head had been sliced open as a result of slamming it against the windscreen, also contributing to the concussion the man was certain to have._

_Once the middle-aged male was wheeled into a temporary patient room, his vitals were checked as well as his wounds, before the nurse began asking him questions as she adorned a clipboard form with scrawls. His name was Joshua Uley, a five-star unemployed alcoholic, whiskey still fresh in his loud breath. He muttered a viable explanation as to why he drove head-on into a truck. After receiving a prescription of painkillers, he was faced with an additional nurse, also hoisting a clipboard in her arms, as she asked for the little girl's details. Perrie was Joshua's 13 year old daughter, she'd been curled up asleep in the passenger seat with a dog-eared copy of Little Red Riding Hood when the car collided with a truck, brutally tearing her from her slumber and throwing her into the windscreen._

_Joshua narrowly avoided an interrogation with a police officer, and in his lapse of relief, his nurse offered to escort him to his daughter. He accepted, and followed her through the halls of the hospital, until they reached the childrens ward. He was directed to a curtained off area of the ward, where he found Perrie lying in a hospital gown, her wounds cleaned, but her eyes were still shut. A needle was injected in her arm, connecting to a drip, and tubes were carried up her nostrils. Waiting for an explanation, Joshua scrutinised the nurse fiddling with the drip._

_Noticing his heavy gaze, her expression fell into one of sorrow. She softly began to explain, using tangles of scientific words to define Perrie's condition. But all Joshua could understand was 'comatose'. Perrie was in a coma. Narrowing his eyes at the nurse, he demanded if she would ever wake up, his voice carrying more force than necessary. The nurse shifted her gaze to the little girl in the bed. She didn't know if Perrie would wake in an hour, a day, a month, or ever. Joshua's expression was twisted, the combination of emotions unreadable by both nurses. Perrie's nurse, Olivia, lightly requested Joshua to go with her and sign some forms in regards to Perrie. He didn't object, but a glint of anger sheened his tinged red eyes. The nurse chose to ignore it, and handed him several medical forms. While Joshua scribbled messily on the forms, his daughter was sunken in a deep coma, her mind hazy and disorientated. In between the car crash and being placed in the hospital bed, her mid-chest length dark hair was tangled and her blue hairclips had been yanked from the black tendrils. In a neat pile on the chest of drawers was her shirt, destroyed by the paramedic's scissors, and her skirt, unharmed, was sitting underneath her dirtied sandals._

_Joshua stood at the foot of his daughter's bed for several minutes after finishing the forms, before he slipped his jacket on, and slowly trudged from the children's ward, from the hospital. _He never went back_._

I hoped you all liked this sneak peek prologue! I'll upload the first chapter soon, but I'd like to receive 5 reviews and 5 favourites before doing so. I'm not review-thristy, I just know it disheartens me a bit when I receive no feedback, and it'll help me keep writing this story. Thank you everyone!

VampBirdie xx


	2. Chapter 1

I know I said when I posted the prologue that I would've liked to have 5 reviews and 5 favourites before posting again, but I knew it most likely wouldn't happen with a prologue. Anyway, here's the first chapter, in Paul's point of view. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1 - Paul**

Leering down at my father, my face was twisted in an expression of fury. As my nostrils flared, I clenched my fists, struggling to keep my calmness intact, while it got shredded by my white hot anger. It continued to build, snowballing and melting any sense of logic I had.

Before me, my father was staring at me, ire still present in his features, but was being wrestled by fear.

"I am not moving." I spat through my gritted teeth, stepping closer towards my father, but he mirrored my movement and stumbled backwards, facing his palm outwards to me in a sign of surrender. It didn't soothe the beast in my soul though, and my trembles transformed into powerful shakes. I growled thunderously, the sound raking through the air.

"Paul-" my father choked, unable to speak coherent words. Deep in my throat, another growl erupted like a fierce volcano, tearing from my lips and vibrating against my grinding, bared teeth.

The tiny thread of control I was latched onto slipped from my grip, and I arched backwards uncontrollably, roaring as I transformed into a form covered in thick grey fur. My Native skinned hands broke into monstrously large paws, and I stood on my hind legs as the transformation completed. Drool was slack on my teeth as I bared them aggressively, a tornado of growls whipping around the lounge room. I heard a masculine scream, and, huffing, I looked down to see my father sprawled across the worn floorboards, his shirt shredded in a stroke of my sharply clawed paws, slicing through his skin on his chest.

As if I were a hot iron dropped in an ice bath, my fury melted slickly, and was replaced with horror.

"_Paul_!"

I shuffled and growled, turning to see my pack alpha, Sam. He stood, shirtless, his dark eyes forcefully glowering at me. "Stop." He commanded. My eyes narrowed into slits, and I huffed as I struggled to focus on shifting back into my human form. It took nearly a minute to force myself back into that of my two-legged self. I quickly disappeared from the room to grab a pair of cut-off, dirty shorts, and returned to the lounge room where my father was lying, his blood falling onto the floorboards. I halted and stared at the damage I'd just caused. The back of the couch had been torn, the organs of the piece of furniture bleeding out, and a dining chair had been broken. But, what overtook wrecked furniture was the bleeding body of my own father, my family. He was panting ragged breaths as his teeth sawed against each other, his eyes scrunched in pain.

"We have to get him to the hospital," Sam stated in obviousness, and without the need of his command, I stepped closer and aided in picking up my dad from the floor, and we wordlessly carried him out of the house. Sam didn't drone about the recklessness of what I'd done – I already knew. I was still trembling as we sped to Forks Hospital in my father's car, his form lying pale on the back seat. Breaching the speed limit, Sam pressed his foot on the accelerator further, and spared me a glance. "What happened?"

Clenching my trembling hands, I flicked the fear from my features, and stared forward. "He said my attitude and sneaking out and new group of friends was sending me into a downwards spiral and he wanted to send me back to Tacoma to live with my mother, for a fresh start. I got angry." The monotone of my reasoning made Sam study me, but against his will, he chose not to scold me further, for whatever odd reason. Halting the car, Sam and I carefully carried my dad from the back seat into the hospital, demanding attention from the doctors. Soon enough, he was placed on a gurney and was wheeled into a private patient room, where he was urgently tended to. Sam grasped my shoulder and squeezed, before moving towards the waiting area and occupying a seat. Instead of joining him, I paced, self-hatred adorning my features. I was well aware of my temper issues, and Sam constantly warned me of the possibilities if I didn't attempt to control it. I had been lucky up to now, not hurting anyone. But now my father might possibly die because I couldn't control myself.

I'd always accepted my bad temper as a part of my personality, as a part of me, and it was fine. Then I became a shape-shifter, turning into a werewolf at will and, like what had just happened, unwillingly as well.

Half an hour after my father was taken out of sight by several doctors and a nurse, Sam stood up, and told me he was going to tell the pack what had happened, and organise someone else to take my shift of patrol. I didn't argue, like I normally would've, and simply took Sam's seat, staring restlessly at the sickly white walls of the hospital. The scent of sanitiser and medicine drifted by my nose, and I wrinkled it in distaste.

Two hours after initially disappearing into the patient room, a nurse walked out, heading directly towards me. I held my breath, balling my tense fists.

"Paul Lahote?" I nodded briskly. "Your father received deep gashes, but we checked for infection, gave him several dozen stitches, and bandaged him up. He has a prescription of medication to take for the next month, after which he'll need to return and get his stitches removed. But, other than that, he'll be perfectly fine. He's a very lucky man." She smiled at me, and I nodded.

Only moments later, Andrew Lahote came walking out of the room, a slight limp to his step as he held his chest, wincing. Guilt swelled inside me, and I grimaced at the sight of my father.

"I'm staying at Sam's for a few days," I suddenly told him, "to give you some time." He opened his mouth to respond, but I tossed him his car keys, and turned away, jogging out of the hospital and into the thick woods. Instead of immediately shifting into my wolf form, I walked through the forest for a while, holding off until my thoughts were accessible by the whole pack. I was embarrassed for them to see what I'd done to my own father.

I knew it was best to give my dad time, but I'd also done it for my own sake. He was planning on shipping me off to Tacoma, and I _couldn't_ leave. La Push was my home, the pack was my family. I couldn't just leave for the mere sake of my father's peace of mind. So I hoped naïvely that in my absence, he would forget about his stupid idea and let me stay. I sneered in annoyance. I was eighteen, and he thought he had the right to send me to my mother, like I was a child? I belonged here. Shaking off my irritation at my father, I shifted into my silvery wolf form, huffing before plunging deeper into the forest, settling on a route towards Sam and Emily's. Upon shifting, I could hear the muttered thoughts of Leah and Embry, and ignored their requests for an explanation of what had happened with my father. I shook it off and ran faster; springing my hind legs off a log before sailing through the air.

I shifted back, pulling on a pair of shorts that was hanging from a tree branch. There were about a dozen pairs surrounding Sam and Emily's home, in case one of us were in need. Heaving a breath, I entered the house, immediately sniffing the aroma of fresh muffins, and smirking slightly. My expression fell into a grimace once I saw Sam standing beside the dining table, his arms crossed. I'd thought I got to miss out on his lecture, apparently not. Emily smiled in greeting to me, before she continued busying herself with washing the dishes from her latest cooking project.

"Listen, Paul, I know I sound like a broken record, but-" he was cut off by the sound of the telephone ringing. I sighed in relief, and slouched in a chair, grabbing several muffins from the large tower Emily had baked. Sam grabbed the phone and answered briskly. At that moment, Jared, Seth and Collin trotted inside the house. In nosiness, I focused on listening to the conversation Sam was having. During every time I'd been here, I don't think I ever heard that phone ring. Then again, that could've just been my lack of interest.

"This is Sam," Sam stated after the caller requested to speak to Sam Uley.

"Hello, Sam, my name is Andrea – I'm from Northwest Hospital of Seattle." During a short pause, I furrowed my brows. What the fuck was going on? Andrea continued, "A patient in our care, Perrie Jensen, is under the parental guardianship of a Joshua Uley, and recently, Mr Uley has begun lacking in paying the medical bill in order to continue Miss Jensen's care. His last two monthly bills have failed to be paid, so I've tried to contact Mr Uley, but I cannot get a hold of him. As you are his closest living relative, I'm afraid I have to ask you if you can pay the medical bills for Miss Jensen. If not, her treatment will be cancelled."

"Perrie Jensen?" He repeated in disbelief. "Who is Perrie Jensen? How does Joshua know her?" His voice was cold as he spat his father's name out, which caught the attention of the whole room. Emily abandoned her dishes to stand next to Sam, hesitantly. Everyone was confused.

"Um," Andrea was taken aback by his suddenly cold demeanour, "from the information I have, she is his daughter."

"_What_?" Sam's voice rose, and Emily gripped his upper arm in a futile attempt to calm him. His body quavered uncontrollably, and his muscles tensed.

"What's going on?" Seth whispered in my ear, his eyes wide.

"Sam has an illegitimate half-sister," I stated bluntly, my eyes glued to the situation unfolding before us. Seth made a noise of surprise.

"I'm sorry if this is a shock for you, Mr Uley, but Perrie needs her treatment to continue, or she will die."

Sam swallowed, incapable of responding. What was he supposed to say, honestly? Emily pried the phone from his tense grip, and held it to her ear.

"Hello, this is Emily, Sam's fiancée. Could I give you our email address, and you could send the information to us so we can pay?" Andrea agreed and they traded details, while the rest of us slowly relaxed again, eyeing Sam as he stalked out of the house, shifting into his black wolf with ease. He ran off into the forest, out of sight. Emily soon bid Andrea goodbye and hung up, blinking and rubbing her eyes in disbelief. "Wow," she murmured. We all agreed, our mouths full of muffins as we wolfed them into our bottomless stomachs. Slowly, Emily wandered back to the sink and gradually resumed washing the dishes. I tried to imagine Sam as a kid, having a little sister. All I could see was Sam puffing out his chest and telling his little sister they had to leave the beach and go back home, and she would kick him in the shin and smack him over the head with a plastic spade. At least, that's what I hoped she would've done.

"Who the hell commanded an arson attack up Sam's asshole?" Leah demanded as she stormed inside. Despite my regular irritation with Leah, I snorted in laughter. The other boys chuckled, while Emily looked over her shoulder disapprovingly.

"Guys, be nice – he just found out he has a sister." I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe Leah will imprint," I suggested, smirking. She narrowed her eyes and strode to an empty seat, snatching a muffin.

"I'm not a lesbian, ass," she sneered. I just grinned cockily.

"Yet."

"Paul," Emily chastised gently. I wrinkled my nose, standing up and grabbing one more muffin before heading to the lounge room, flopping onto the couch with a yawn. My batting eyelids grey lazier and lazier, until they finally closed, and I drifted off.

"Paul." A foot nudged my leg as it hung over the edge of the couch. "Paul." The foot kicked harder. "_Paul_." Someone grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked it. "Paul! Wake up, you dick." I growled low in my throat, burrowing my face in the corner of the couch, until the cushion. I felt a hot breath on the back of my neck, until a loud voice demanded, "_Paul_. Get up." Drowsily, I rolled off the couch and landed on the floor with a rhythmic thump.

"Sam, just because your dad had a bastard child doesn't mean you can invade my personal space and breathe on me," I muttered, squinting up at the several figures surrounding me.

"_Quiet_, Paul – get up." Snidely muttering an insult, I got to my feet and rubbed my eyes in tire.

"What do you want?" I questioned. Sam eyed me warningly, gesturing for me to sit. I grudgingly obeyed, and waited for the long-awaited lecture, as the rest of the pack was lured out of the room by Emily who held a tray of sausages.

"Paul, you need to control your temper," Sam bluntly insisted. "You hurt your father because of your lack of control, and that was lucky – next time you'll do more than just hurt him. You're affecting the whole pack, Paul. We are all at risk if you draw further attention to us." He sighed, and I saw a flash of fatigue sailing in his eyes. "I'm going to Seattle tomorrow, to see… to see Perrie, and you're coming with me. I think you need at least a day away from shifting, from patrol, and from whatever is going on in your life. I'm cutting back on the pack's patrols – with the Cullens gone there is much less threat, so the others can have a break, but you need it the most."

I gazed at Sam, my brows furrowed. "I don't need a break," I rolled my eyes. "I don't need to be babied, and I definitely don't need to be your shadow while you go see your sick sister." Shaking my head in annoyance, I stood up, but Sam roughly clasped my wrist and pulled me back down. My nostrils flared in anger, and Sam shook his head in warning.

"I don't care what you _think_ you need. You are putting the entire pack at risk with your behaviour, so you are taking a break – away from La Push. Be ready by nine o'clock." He got to his feet and walked away, halting briefly. "And yes, you can stay here tonight."

I heaved a breath of irritation, and spread across the couch again, closing my eyes. Sam was an uptight ass.

What do you all think? Haha, I hope you all liked it! Once I receive 5 reviews and 5 favourites on this chapter, I will upload the second. And those who review, I will mention and dedicate you in the next chapter! :) Thank you!


	3. Chapter 2

Hello, my lovely readers! Here's the second chapter - I know I said after 5 reviews, and some of the reviews are from the previous chapter, but it's still a milestone to celebrate, and I'm thankful people are even reading my story. Thank you everyone! Enjoy!

**Chapter 2 – Paul**

"Get up and get ready," I heard an insistent bark. Grumbling I buried my face beneath my pillow, irritation smearing my face. "Paul." Sam barked louder, his voice rattling the bedroom. With a drawn out groan, I stumbled to my feet, and rubbed my eyes wearily. I can't remember the last time I got a full night's sleep. It was ridiculous how sleep deprived I was. Saving myself from the next warning from Sam, I slid open the bedroom window and jumped out gracefully, landing on my feet with ease. If I was going to go to Seattle, I guessed I better dress appropriately for the occasion. It wasn't often I left La Push. Ever since I moved here with my father, I was comfortable within the boundaries of La Push and, sometimes, Forks as well. I found myself a dozen feet away from my house, where I could hear the low snores of my dad. I skirted around the edge of the house, and climbed in my bedroom window, which I always kept unlatched in case of these situations – which was regular. I scavenged a pair of jeans and plain white V t-shirt. Pulling on some shoes, I jumped back out the window, closing it behind me, and began on my path back to Emily and Sam's.

Sam was already outside by the car waiting for me, but he appeared in no rush as he burrowed his face in Emily's hair, smiling and kissing her throat. I grimaced and purposely avoided their display as I got in the passenger seat, adjusting the seat settings, before stretching out and relaxing. As Sam left lingering kisses on Emily's face, I played with the radio stations and cranked up the volume with a smirk. As soon as Sam got in the car though, he immediately turned it down to a below reasonable octave, and pulled away from the house. I groaned lowly in my throat.

This was going to be a _long_ trip.

Half way through the trip, I found myself tipping over the edge of insanity. I was struggling to sit still, and I shifted and readjusted my position every several second, sighing in annoyance at myself. I glanced over at Sam, who had his eyes trained on the road expressionlessly, although I could only imagine what his thoughts were behind his heavy gaze.

"Are you excited to meet your sister?" I asked him suddenly, curiously watching his reaction. I intended to ask the question in a more brute manner, but to make the rest of the trip bearable, I decided against it.

Sam's expression was distorted – a mixture of nervousness and curiosity. "I'm more curious than excited," he slowly answered.

"Do you reckon she knows about you?"

He shook his head, the corner of his mouth upturning. "I doubt Joshua would ever be that honest."

I grimaced. Sam's relationship with his father was rocky to say the least. He'd leave Sam and his mother when Sam was young, the pressure of a family too much for him to bear. Joshua was regularly said to have several affairs – one of them obviously being with Perrie's mother – and it was possible Embry Call was also the result of an affair between Tiffany Call and Joshua. But no one talked about it, and even I didn't dare ask either Embry or Sam about it. It was a sensitive topic.

"Honestly," I said, "I'm surprised you're taking this so well. If I found out my dad had an illegitimate kid and kept them a secret for years, well, I'd been pissed."

Sam's lips twitched in a smile. "I think it's fair to say my self-control is slightly better than yours." I just smirked, unaffected by his words. It wasn't anything I hadn't heard before. The rest of the trip was spent in mostly silence, other than small words scattered. We finally reached the outskirts of the city, and Sam plunged into the main roads of Seattle, having memorised the route to Northwest Hospital. I let my eyes shut fleetingly, catching several minutes of sleep before Sam shook me awake.

Heaving a sigh, I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out of the car, following Sam's lead as we entered the hospital, and approached the ground floor reception desk. As Sam asked for directions to Perrie's location, I glanced around at my surroundings. The hospital was heavily stained with an odour of medicine, and I wrinkled my nose sordidly. It wasn't a very pleasant place. Hospitals sucked.

Sam threw a look my way, and I wordlessly fell into steps with him as we headed to the elevator, and went up several levels. I began wondering what was wrong with Perrie. It hadn't really crossed my mind earlier – she was in a hospital, and had been here for quite a while. What was so bad that she was unable to leave at all? Cancer? Of bad magnitude? I wasn't sure, and my guessing was paused as the elevator reopened. Sam wringed his hands nervously, and I remembered how big this was for him. This was his sibling – half-sibling, but still – and it was huge for Sam to meet her. He was still coping with it better than I would have in his position. Reaching the children's wing, we entered, and asked for further directions from a nurse.

"Perrie Jensen?" She repeated, taken aback. She appeared to be rendered speechless, and Sam and I traded strange looks. "I… I'm sorry," she apologised, and paused. "It's just, no one's been to see her in four years."

I gaped, furrowing my eyebrows. What kind of family did this girl have? Not even her friends had visited her? Sam's nervous curiosity warped into worry.

Instead of pushing for more answers, Sam asked for Perrie's whereabouts. The nurse, Olivia, pointed to a curtained off corner of the ward. Sam hesitantly stepped towards the curtain, grasping it in his tense fist. I clasped his shoulder in support for a moment then released my hold. He tugged the curtain across, his breath catching when he caught sight of his half-sister. I thought about stepping away and giving him a moment, but I was too nosy, and I came up beside him. I followed his stare and my eyes widened.

As soon as my dark eyes settled on her face, everything inside me concaved, crashing and leering in my stomach. My whole world shifted, like an earthquake within my mind. She was… beautiful. Everything around me blurred, disappearing – but I didn't care. I was pacified by the perfection and beauty of the creature before me. Nothing mattered, nothing else was important. An empowering heat, a sensation that caused even my wolfish temperature to relent. Suddenly I felt a burning yearn to be next to her, to hold her in my arms, and fix whatever was wrong with her. I struggled with the feelings bubbling inside me like an acid – but it was a good acid.

My legs gave way slowly, and I fell to my knees in surrender. _I'd imprinted_.

Breathing heavily, I lifted my head, and found Sam staring down at me in fuelled shock. Caught off guard, he gaped at me.

"Are you_ serious_?" I swallowed uneasily.

"I…" My words trailed off, slipping from my tongue. I gradually gathered myself, standing up and letting my eyes automatically find the face of Perrie Jensen. As if in a deep sleep, her eyes were shut peacefully. Her skin was the tone of a Native, having received it genetically from her father. Her rich, black hair was grown down to her ribs. Her cheeks still had lingering baby fat, which made me smile softly.

For whatever reason, Sam tried to ignore the fact that I'd just imprinted on his newfound half-sister. He focused on Olivia, who was still standing behind us, shuffling uncomfortably and scrutinising me. I looked back to Perrie.

"What's wrong with her?" Sam asked, his voice close to a whisper. Olivia sighed, walking to Perrie's side, checking her drip and heart rate.

"She's in a coma," Olivia answered. "Her father, Joshua Uley, and her were in a car accident with a truck. Joshua received a concussion and a few cuts and injuries, but otherwise was unharmed. He signed all of Perrie's forms, and then he left the hospital. He never came back." A shrill of anger rippled through me, and I growled lowly, my muscles trembling. What a fucking deadbeat father. "He kept her treatment going, but never visited. No one has. It's horrible." Olivia sighed. I tensed, my muscles shuddering beneath my skin. Sam shot me a warning glare and I clenched my teeth. Slowly, I moved to the side of her bed, my fingertips reaching out and lightly lingering on the top of her hand. Her skin was cool, not as warm as it should've been. My eyes trailed to the needle stuck in her arm, where fluid travelled from the drip beside the bed. I shut my eyes momentarily, trying to process everything. I had imprinted, after what seemed like forever, and out of anyone on the planet, it was Sam's comatose half-sister. I would never understand how it worked.

"Why hasn't she ever woken up?" I questioned softly, my eyes glued to the beautiful creature lying in front of me.

"I don't know," Olivia truthfully answered. "I guess she's never had any reason to want to." My expression fell, sadness conveyed in my expression. Who I be enough to wake her? Sam stepped closer, watching his sister as she lay motionlessly. Not once did she move, or even twitch. My heart contorted painfully. How was it possible to feel like this?

After several moments, Olivia surveyed Sam and I, before she left, tugging the separating curtain shut behind her.

"Seriously, Paul?" Sam growled. "Of all people?"

I didn't answer – instead staring at Perrie in awe. Sam grumbled several callous words, and sighed. He couldn't change it. I dragged the armchair closer to Perrie, and sat down, resting my hand on the bed, gingerly holding her hand inside mine. She seemed so fragile. Sam stood behind me, his arms crossed and his eyes occasionally burning into the back of my head – but they were mostly watching Perrie. She was like an antique doll – so flawless and beautiful, yet still as silence. My fingers twitched slightly, tightening their grip on Perrie's hand only by a fraction. Without my consent, tears welled in my eyes, and I brashly blinked them away. I would not cry in front of Sam.

"Paul," Sam said, "you can't stay here, you know that, right?" My head whipped around and I glowered heavily, growling threateningly, not bothered by his Alpha title in that moment.

"I'm not leaving," I responded loudly, narrowing my eyes. Defiance weaved in my voice, and Sam's brows creased.

"Paul, we have to get back to La Push tonight."

"Then _you_ go. What happened to me having a break?" I shot back angrily, my grip curling tighter around Perrie's tiny hand.

He warned me with a steely glare. I clenched my jaw. I didn't care what he thought; I was staying right in this chair. I didn't even want to think about being separated from her by three hours. At that thought, my lips curled in pained distraught. Sam was more stupid than I thought if he reckoned I would agree so easily to something so agonizing. She was my _imprint_, and she'd been stuck in a coma all alone for four years – did Sam really think I would leave so quickly? I looked back to Perrie, my expression softening. She was so _beautiful_. I brushed my fingertips along her palm, tracing her veins down her wrist, until I reached the inserted drip. Slowly brushing my fingers over it, I continued up her arm, stopping at her elbow. I dropped my hand, sighing. I didn't like this – it felt like I was moving forward in this relationship already, and she was still stuck at the starters' line. We were supposed to be moving together, synchronised – not this. I bowed my head. This was such a confusing situation.

"When do you want to leave?" Sam eventually asked, surrendering to show at least a little sympathy. I was silent for a while. My truthful answer was quite obvious – never. But it kept scratching at my mind, that I was leaving her behind, that we were supposed to bond together, not me rush ahead. I wanted to do this right – I just wasn't sure which decision was right. Sam could sense my distress. "You can come back tomorrow night after you finish patrol," he told me in a way of assurance. I stared at Perrie, my eyes glued to her unmoving face. I gave a small nod.

Sam decided to give me another hour, and left the hospital to go and buy some clothes nearby, especially shorts. The whole pack was to blame for constantly shredding or losing pairs when phasing.

I stayed beside Perrie, ignoring the hungry grumble inside my stomach.

"You're still here," I heard a voice state behind me, and I turned to see Olivia observing me in surprise. I just nodded, looking back to Perrie.

"Can she hear?" I quietly asked the doctor, watching Perrie intently; wondering what was going on in her mind. Olivia took a moment to answer, her expression thoughtful.

"It's hard to say – usually if the coma is quite temporarily and shallow, the patient may have some form of coherency, but in a case like Perrie, it's more complicated. Her coma is deep – her senses have probably gone dormant over the years." I pondered her words. "But it still is possible," Olivia added with a smile. "Don't be afraid to talk to her, tell her stories." She started carefully flexing Perrie's muscles, like oiling a rusting old vehicle. I observed every movement, studying the way she curled Perrie's fingers and stretched her arms up. After feeling fairly confident, I mirrored Olivia's actions, with Perrie's other arm, my hand swallowing hers as I flexed her small fingers. Olivia smiled once she saw. Perrie didn't react to the flexes we subjected her to. Her eyes remained close. Her hands remained unflinching. Her rising and falling chest was the only thing that comforted me. She was in there somewhere. I just had to figure out how to get her out.

How did you all like it? Too boring? Too slow? Please review to tell me what you think! I'm not going to request an amount of reviews for the next chapter, because I don't know if I'll live up end of the bargain. I've come across another idea for a fanfic, and it feels like it has more potential than this one. Depending on the motivation the reviews will give me, I don't know if I'll continue or scrap it. But, if I do, please look out for another fanfic I might post (hopefully I'll be more loyal to that one) Thank you everyone!


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I know, I haven't updated in _forever_! I'm really sorry! I'm currently juggling three stories though, school, homework, and my own laziness. I know this chapter is very short, but I wanted to give you something to remind you this story isn't abandoned, haha. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Paul**

For whatever reason, Sam had overestimated my temper control. I think because of my newly found imprint, that every drop of anger I had in my body oozed out like it was a huge swollen pimple. _He was wrong_, the demolished tree informed me silently.

Several hours ago, Sam nearly stole medical equipment to sedate me, in order to get me to return to La Push. Or, in other words, leave Perrie behind. As her brother, I thought he would be as willing as me to stay for a while longer, but he was visibly yearning to see the face of his imprint fiancée. He didn't want to leave me here by myself. Even though we weren't in wolf form and I couldn't read his mind, I knew why – he didn't trust me to be with Perrie by myself.

_She was in a coma_, I had to remind him. There wasn't much I could do that would get a reaction from her, let alone a bad one. Sam also seemed to forget that as her _protector_, I couldn't – never mind _wouldn't_ – hurt her.

That disagreement had turned into a commotion, which warped into a violent disruption, which results in our being kicked out of the hospital. Sam used that very incident as an excuse to take me from Perrie, so I could calm down and 'figure out how I was going to deal with a comatose imprint'.

That brought me to where I was now – standing at the foot of a tree forlornly. The lack of trust I received from everybody got on my nerves. Usually it was fine – it meant I didn't get sacked with responsibilities because nobody trusted me with them. My lazy persona enjoyed that side effect of distrust. But when it came to my newfound and undeniably beautiful imprint, it just made me angry. _And_ nervous. If nobody trusted me, would Perrie? Would she see past what everyone else saw in me? In every daydream I'd had with her, she was always so understanding and trusting, maybe even too trusting.

I dragged my gaze from the lost cause that was the tree, and headed towards Sam and Emily's home, heaving a sigh. I had taken a detour from Seattle, whilst Sam eager bounded along the shortest route that would take him to his beloved _conscious_ imprint. I couldn't help but feel jealousy bubble within my inner volcano. _I wanted an open-eyed imprint_, I inwardly complained.

The quaint yellow house appeared between the trees, and I jogged to the back steps, bounding up and into the house with forlorn stomps. Most of the pack was in the kitchen or lounge room, sprawled asleep or feeding their bottomless stomachs. They all glanced up at my arrival, excluding the sleeping ones.

"Paul!" Seth cheered, "welcome home!" He slapped my back with overzealousness. "How was the trip?" His grin was wide and cheerful, his eyes squinting and disappearing into his cheeks.

"Good," I stated, sniffing the piles of food Emily had prepared. "The food was good, the accommodation was acceptable, and my imprint is beautiful." I snatched a chocolate muffin, nearly inhaling the chocolate chips.

"_Woah_!" Collin gaped. "Tighty-Mighty Sam let you sleep in a _hotel_?" I shrugged. Sam had practically sown up his wallet – he was saving as much money as he could for Emily's dream wedding. But after meeting his comatose half-sister, realising I'd imprinted on said sister, he'd easily caved at the idea of a bed instead of a dark _free_ alley.

"Are you _thick_?" Leah nearly shrieked at Collin. "Did you somehow miss the _imprint_ part?"

Collin just shrugged lazily. "Well, it's hardly a surprise when anyone imprints nowadays," he defended. "I thought it was supposed to be a sacred _rarity_." He rolled his eyes, tossing a ripe grape in the air and catching it in his mouth. Leah pushed him off his chair, wrinkling her nose.

"Wait," Emily interrupted, her wide eyes raking into mine. "What's her name? Tell us all about her!" She eagerly sat into the chair next to mine, staring at me expectantly.

"Her name is Perrie Jensen," I told her, yawning. "She's Sam's half-sister. She's beautiful. And she's been in a coma for four years."

Emily's scarred face stretched as her jaw dropped in shock. "_What_?"

"Your stupid ass of a fiancé decided he would tear me from my soul mate, for no reason at all," I formed an overly miserable expression, resting my face on the table in defeat. I mentally smirked, a devious glint in my eye.

"He did _what_?" She exploded angrily, her features fiery as she abruptly stood, her eyes narrowed. "I'm going to strangle him." She stalked upstairs, to her and Sam's bedroom, where Sam was sound asleep, oblivious to the fireball that was his soon-to-be wife. I stood up, grinning widely at my fellow pack brothers, and Leah, before bounding after Emily, almost whistling at the reward I could almost smell. Emily was so nice and sensitive, it was hard not to twist her arm in order to change Sam's mind. _Figuratively_, of course.

"Samuel _bloody_ Uley!"

Emily stood at the foot of the bed, a fistful of the doona in her grasp, and a wide-eyed Sam staring at her in frightened shock. It was comical to see such a muscled man scared by his small fiancée. But watching her eyes narrowed further in anger, it was understandable fear.

"What?" Sam dared to whisper. I nearly wanted to giggle at the sight.

"Did you, or did you not, forcefully tear Paul away from his imprint?" She silently dared him to say the wrong answer.

"Yes," he almost squeaked, bowing his head.

"What would you do if someone did that to you, Sam? What if _you_ were ordered to stay away from _me_?"

Sam gulped. "Well, no one would, technically, because I'm the alpha-"

"_Don't_," Emily threatened. "Now, I want you to apologise to Paul, and let him go back to his imprint."

Sam opened his mouth to protest, but thankfully thought better of it. He sighed, dragging himself out of his bed and standing in front of Emily and I. He looked directly at me, silently trying to drill a hole through my brain.

"I am sorry," he stated, sounding robotic. "You are allowed to go back to Perrie for another few days." He looked over to Emily, his expression hopeful of her forgiveness. But she still glared at him.

"No sex for you tonight," she informed him. He gaped incredulously. From the kitchen, the oven bell rang loudly.

Emily's features suddenly warped into that of a happy grin. "Ah, the cookies are done!" She turned and fluttered downstairs.

Sam was glaring at me with all the power he could muster.

I just grinned cockily back at him.

* * *

**Next chapter - just to get you excited - Paul will head back to Seattle, and we might also see a guest or several surprise visit Perrie. Anywar, please review, favourite and follow! Thanks, lovelies!**


End file.
